Monday's Child
by Crybby
Summary: Monday's child is fair of face, Tuesday's child is full of grace, Wednesday's child is full of woe, Thursday's child has far to go, Friday's child loving and giving, Saturday's child works hard for a living, But the child who is born on Sunday day is fair and wise and good in every way. Oc/Daryl M for later chapters
1. Monday

**I had to restart this story so many times because I wasn't feeling it. But now I kinda am. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Sunday had bruises and cuts running down her tattooed arms. They ran across her tanned neck, her legs were scuffed up and covered in dirt. Her lips was bleeding and swollen but still managed to hold a cigarette between them. Her off-the-shoulder white t-shirt hung from her body, only hanging off one shoulder, and was tattered in dirt and grime; her jeans were ripped from her knees to her thighs, showing off the darkened bruises and red cuts. Her boots were the only thing that were in tact. That, and her chestnut hair, which was wrapped up in a messy bun. She wasn't allowed to light her cigarette in Hershel's house. She obeyed as he stitched her arm.<p>

Sunday had bags under her eyes.

Daryl hadn't seen a girl like this before. And by that, he meant he hadn't seen a girl who was beaten up this bad. Sure, he'd seen the occasional black eye and bruised neck thanks to his old man. But this girl, she took the beating and walked away with the prize. According to Andrea, she stumbled through the woods while the group was out looking for Sophia. Maggie and Andrea both ran out to see the injured girl with a bloody smile spread across her face.

Sunday had two different colored eyes: One was blue, the other was green with a yellow tint.

"Do you guys have any alcohol?" She tipped her head towards Hershel.

"No," He replied coldly.

"Hmm." She pursed her lips.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Shane questioned with a sneer.

"Is that boy old enough to be packin' heat?" She pointed at Carl, who had a gun poking out from under his shirt.

Lori quickly grabbed a hold of him and pulled him outside while he protested.

She chuckled. Rick ignored that. He'd have to worry about it later.

"So you lost sight of your brother?" Rick had been questioning her since he got here.

Sunday nodded.

The bottom of Sunday's head was shaved.

"And the other men? Do you know where they're at?"

"Pfft, no. I was just in the woods." She pointed towards the door. "Then I ran into this group of men and they're all, '_nice bag ya got there'_. And then tried to take my shit."

Hershel shoved the needle in the part of her arm that didn't need stitching.

"_Ow_!" She squeaked.

"No cursing in this house." He ordered.

"You could have just _said _so." Sunday grumbled.

"And you said you had a brother?" Rick crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but we got separated a long time ago. I told you this." She was stern. She was getting annoyed by his questions.

To be honest, so was Daryl.

Sunday had tattoos of sunflowers on her tanned shoulders. Or, at least one shoulder did.

"So you don't know if your brother is alive or not?"

"No. I don't know." Sunday shook her head as she ripped the cigarette from her lip. "It was a couple months back. Or, at least I think it was...I don't know. All I know was that a herd of Walkers came by and we got overrun. He told me to run and don't look back, so I did. I ran with some of my band mates."

"And what happened to them?" Shane stepping in wasn't going to make this any better.

"They didn't make it. It's just been me." Sunday stared directly into Rick's eyes.

It was silent for a moment. Rick glanced over to Shane, who shrugged. He then turned to Daryl, who nodded.

Rick finally sighed and nodded as well. "You got any weapons on ya?"

"I have brass knuckles, a switch blade, and an axe." Sunday dug in her pocket. "Oh, and also a lighter, if that counts."

"And you don't have any clue where your brother is?"

"No," She shook her head; her voice reaching that level of annoyance.

Sunday had, what Daryl heard was called, an industrial in the cartilage in her ear.

Rick nodded; rubbing his nose. "If you're gonna stay with us, it's gonna be on our terms, ya hear?"

"I'm staying? Do I even have a say if I wanna stay or not?" Sunday placed a hand on her chest.

"You don't wanna stay?" Shane perked his head up.

"I didn't say that." She smirked.

"Do you wanna stay or not?" Rick demanded.

"Yeah,"

"Then shut your yap and let me talk."

Sunday held her hand up in defense. "Fine,"

"You're staying here on our terms. And our terms extend to Hershel's as well." Rick stated.

Sunday nodded.

"You're not gonna be smoking around my son," He added, "And we'll give you your weapons when we deem it necessary. You want a weapon, you ask Shane, Dale or me, you got it?"

Sunday had a ring around her bottom lip. It was off to the side of her mouth.

She nodded again.

Rick was a little on edge with this whole Sophia thing. But Daryl was sure there was more to it.

"You wanna leave the camp to do whatever, you tell one of us, got it?"

Sunday nodded for a final time. "Yeah, I got it."

"No cursing in my house." Hershel added. "No smoking, and no drinking. I don't even think you're old enough to drink."

"If I'm old enough to use a gun, I'm old enough to drink." She stated as she placed the cigarette back in her mouth.

"Heh, amen." Daryl agreed.

She winked at him.

Shane and Rick glared at him.

"How old are you?" Shane asked.

"Twenty." She replied.

Sunday was Twenty years old.

Rick nodded. "Alright, Shane, let's go. Daryl, keep an eye on her."

They both stepped out.

She smiled. "Sheriff's got a little stick up his butt, eh?"

"He's under stress." Daryl defended.

"Yeah, who isn't these days?"

She had a point.

"Hey, what's your name?" Sunday finally asked.

Sunday has freckles that danced across her nose and cheekbones.

"Daryl Dixon,"

She smiled. Her teeth were still bloodied and the cigarette barely hung onto her teeth.

"Sunday Barutso."

Sunday was beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Tuesday

**A bit of writer's block but I've been able to beat it lol. **

* * *

><p><em>"Get in the damn car!" <em>

_Sunday could feel her brother's hand on her back. _

_"Kyle, Kyle, what are we gonna do?" Carrie gripped onto Jason's jacket. She couldn't stop crying. _

_"Shut up and stay quiet." Kyle ordered. _

_Her brother started the car and began to drive off. Roy sat in the front with Kyle. Sunday sat in the back with Carrie and Jason. _

_Carrie sniffed and dug her face into Jason's shoulder. _

_"We need to get to the school." _

_"Fuck, the school, Kyle. We're not going anywhere crowded. I say we go to the recording studio." _

_"You dumbass, that's in town. That'll be ten times more packed." _

_"We're not going to the damn school. So we can be overrun by those __**things**__." _

_"Well, where the hell are we gonna go then?" _

_"The abandon school?" Sunday finally piped up. "I don't know. I think that would be the safest place, you know?" _

_"Yeah, yeah..." Kyle turned to Roy, who nodded in a agreement. _

_The streets were rampart._

_All Sunday could see where those things chasing people. _

_Those things..._

_One of them noticed the car and immediately slammed itself against it. _

_Carrie screamed. _

_Jason shoved his hand over her mouth. "Shut up! Shut up!" _

_**Pop. **_

_**Pop. **_

_**Krsssh!**_

_Bullets crashed through the windshield. Roy shook, then his arms dangled to the sides of the passenger's seat. _

_"Roy?" Sunday jumped forward. "Roy!" _

_His head was slumped to the side as blood began to splay across his chest. "Roy! Roy!" Sunday shook him. "Roy!" _

_"Stop it!" Kyle yelled back. He was shot in the arm._

* * *

><p>"So, the barns full of Walkers."<p>

The air shifted.

Everyone was glaring up at Glenn. Not in a menacing way. But in an unbelievable way.

"Wanna repeat that?" Sunday had been here for a week already.

"T-the barns full of Walkers."

Rick was the first to get up.

* * *

><p>Shane was beyond pissed. He walked back and forth around the group as he attempted to persuade the group to leave. Carol wasn't leaving without Sophia. Shane believed Sophia was dead. Daryl didn't believe that. Not after he'd <em>just <em>found her doll a few days ago. Shane blamed Daryl; saying he scared her off. Daryl was going to jump. He felt an hand firmly grip his bicep. He expected it to be Carol but instead it was Sunday.

Her look was as stern as her grip.

Rick was trying his best to keep the group calm.

But Shane refused to listen to reason.

Same with Andrea.

Dale knew. Dale wanted to say something but let Glen take the lead.

Shane continued to yell.

The barn doors slammed. The Walkers were trying to get out. Carol grabbed onto Sunday's arm and pulled her away as she, Lori, and the others did.

Shane wouldn't stop circling the barn.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday was crying almost as much as Carrie. But Carrie was <em>_**bawling**__. She gripped onto Jason's jacket and bawled. Roy was dead, their car was gone, and they were currently trudging through the woods. The abandon school. That's where they were headed. No matter on foot or in car, Kyle didn't care. He just wanted to get his family to safety. _

_"Your arm." Sunday reached out to him. "We need to fix your arm." _

_"No, Sun." Kyle denied as he pulled away from her. "We need to get to the school first." _

_"Kyle," She asked timidly. _

_"What?" _

_"Do you think mom and dad are dead?"_

_Kyle didn't answer. He kept walking. He didn't look back at her either. _

_She didn't ask again._

* * *

><p>Sunday's knuckles were bleeding through her gauze.<p>

"This is bullshit." She whispered as she looked out the window of Dale's RV.

"What?" Andrea questioned as she looked at her.

"I said, this is bullshit." She admitted. "Like, total bullshit."

"What is?"

"Shane's pissy-ness."

"He's worried."

"He's overacting."

"So you're fine with their being Walkers in the barn?" Andrea furrowed her brows.

"Have we been eaten by one of them?" She countered.

"No, but what if-."

"Don't." Sunday stopped her. "Don't give me some bullshit _what if _scenario when nothing's happened yet. You guys have stayed long enough on this farm without knowing about the barn and you guys haven't been attacked or killed."

"That doesn't stray from the fact that he thinks they're sick people." Andrea added.

"Okay? And? I'm pretty positive he's still aware that they're dangerous." Sunday argued. "He kept them in the barn because he knows they're dangerous. And he knows how to keep his distance. Sure, he's foolish to think there might be a cure, but at least he's cautious."

Andrea shook her head. "Think what you want. I'm not living on a farm where Walkers are given a better home than us." She got up to exit the RV.

"Then _leave_." Sunday called as Andrea was off. "She seems like a brat."

Dale, who was shuffling in the back of RV, suddenly appeared with the bag of guns. He looked at her and smiled. "Know that I agree with you."

Sunday smiled, but pointed at the guns.

"I don't trust Shane." He admitted. He then put his finger to his lips.

She winked and wiggled a cigarette in front of her. He nodded, then walked off the RV.

Sunday lit her cigarette.

* * *

><p>Not thirty minutes later, Shane barged through the RV. He checked under the table and stomped to the back. Sunday inhaled her cigarette. As she pulled it from her lips and exhaled, Shane was next to her. His hands on her hips.<p>

"Where's Dale?" He demanded.

"What?" She turned to him.

"Don't _what _me, where's Dale?"

Sunday hummed and shrugged. "I haven't seen him."

He slammed on hand on the table and one behind her. "That's bullshit because Andrea said Dale was in here, now where is he?"

"I don't know." She narrowed her eyes. "I didn't even know he was in here."

"You've been here a week. You're in no position to lie to me right now."

She didn't answer. Just glared up at him.

He backed off and rubbed his mouth with his hand. "Sunday,"

"Yes, Shane?" She answered sarcastically.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her close to him and shook her. "You listen to me and you listen-." He was cut off by a burning sensation in his arm. He shoved her to the floor.

Sunday still had a good grip on the cigarette.

He slapped his hand to his arm, which was currently burning.

Sunday got up and leaned herself against the wall. All her bruises were screaming now. "Don't you _ever _put your hands on me again. Or next time, I'll put my cigarette out in your _eye_."

He grunted and stomped off the RV.

She could hear him yell at Glenn.

* * *

><p><em>The school was overrun. <em>

_Those things were everywhere. _

_"Just kidding then." Sunday whispered. _

_"Fuck," Kyle whispered back. "Fuck." _

_"Where do we go now?" Carrie cried. "Where do we go?" _

_"I-I don't know. Lemme think. Give me time." _

_"We don't __**have **__time, Kyle." Jason growled. "I say we go home. We go to __**your **__house." _

_"And how the fuck are we gonna get there, Jason? You tell me." _

_"We run." _

_"Kyle barely has enough strength to __**walk**__, Jason." Sunday defended. _

_"He got shot in the arm. Not the stomach. He'll be fine." _

_"He hasn't stopped bleeding. He probably hit an artery or somethin-." _

_The bushes rustled. _

_Kyle immediately moved in front of Sunday and the others. He began to back up. "We run on three." _

_"One,"_

_Sunday's heart was pounding in her ears. _

_"Two," _

_The thing came out of the bushes. It gasped and groaned. _

_"Three." _

_They turned and ran._

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a little backstory for Sunday! More to come soon! R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Tuesday Pt2

**Uploading fast! Haha, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are you with me?" Shane shoved a gun towards Daryl.<p>

"For fuck's sake." Sunday tore a cigarette from her lips and tossed it to the floor; stomping it out.

Shane had the bag of guns wrapped around him as he began to hand them out. Andrea wanted to know where Dale was. Shane gave a half hearted attempt at assuring he was fine.

"It was fine when we were picking daisies when we thought this place was safe," Shane announced, "but now we know it ain't."

He stalked up to Glenn with a shot gun. "How about you, man? Are you gonna protect yours?"

Glenn glanced at Maggie before he snatched the gun from Shane.

"Can you shoot?" Shane questioned.

"Can you stop?" Maggie snapped.

He shoved a gun towards Sunday. "You wanna earn your keep? You take a gun and fight."

"I'm not gonna defile someone's property for your approval." She slapped his hand away from her.

"You do this my dad'll kick you out tonight!" Maggie shouted.

"We can't leave!" Carl pleaded.

Lori came around just as Shane was trying to persuade Carl to take a gun. He used Sophia as his leverage. Lori was too far away but Sunday pushed Carl back.

"Stop it," Sunday ordered.

"You need to stay the hell out of this." He shoved the butt of the gun near her face.

"You need to back the fuck off."

Daryl wanted to intervene before someone did something.

Luckily, Lori did. She stepped in between Sunday and Shane. She reminded him that her husband was in charge. That this was Rick's call, not his. That he needed to stop.

T-Dog gasped. "Oh, shit."

In the distance, Rick and Hershel were pushing other Walkers out of the woods; Jimmy being the bait.

Shane ran. Maggie went after him. Soon, everyone else bolted after him. Maggie shouted after him. Shouted for him to stop. Shane was screaming now. He was screaming and berating them. Rick screamed back. He ordered Shane to stop just as the others were doing. Hershel was more concerned by the guns. Especially when Shane began to unload on the female Walker. He unloaded into the stomach, the heart, the lungs. He continued to scream until Rick told him it was enough.

"You're right, man. It is enough." He stomped up to the Walker and put a bullet in her head.

She dropped.

So did Hershel.

* * *

><p><em>"Kyle, you've lost too much blood." Sunday ripped the bottom of her shirt and wrapped it around his arm. He hissed. <em>

_They were hiding out in a junkyard._

_There was no way they could make it home. _

_Carrie was huddled up against Jason; who had gotten bit on the calf. He was gasping for air, but claimed he was fine. _

_"What are we gonna do now?" _

_"Carrie, I swear to Christ, if you ask that question one more time, I'm gonna hit you." Kyle snapped. _

_"Kyle," Sunday berated. _

_"Dude, chill. She just wants to get to safety." Jason said breathlessly. _

_"How? How are we gonna get to safety? There's nowhere to __**be **__safe." Kyle growled. "We aren't gonna be safe for a __**long**__ time." _

_Carrie whimpered. _

_"Dammit, Carrie, you're twenty-one, stop acting like a fucking five year old." _

_"Kyle, __**stop**__." Sunday ordered. "I understand that you're stressed but that doesn't mean you get to talk down to us. We're scared." _

_"I am, too." Kyle defended. _

_"Then stop being a prick." She ordered. _

_"Who the hell's there?" A voice called. _

_A shot gun was loaded._

* * *

><p>Hershel was staring at the dead body before him.<p>

Shane was still yelling. He was yelling about how Sophia was dead. He was yelling about how he wasn't going to live next to a barn full of Walkers. He was yelling about fighting; fighting to defend for their chance to live.

Shane ran to the barn doors. He began to unlock it.

Sunday ran after him.

"Stop it!" She screamed as she grabbed onto Shane's arms. "Stop it! This isn't your say!"

He swung around and clocked her. She collapsed to the floor.

Daryl moved forward but it was too late, the barn doors were open. Sunday quickly scurried up but didn't run.

"Sunday! Sunday, move!" Daryl shouted.

She backed up; out of reach of the Walkers.

Sunday held on to her face and continued to back up.

Slowly but surely, the Walkers exited the barn. One by one, they dropped from the gun shots.

Sunday was finally behind them. She was behind Daryl.

He looked back at her. She already had a knot growing from Shane's punch.

When it was over, everyone stood still.

Only the sound of Beth crying was echoing through them.

No one moved.

Especially not when a little girl slowly emerged from the gates.

Blonde, short hair, a blue shirt with a rainbow print in the middle.

_Sophia. _

Carol ran, crying her girl's name. Daryl dropped his gun and grabbed her. Sunday was at her other side in seconds; holding her as well. She sobbed in their arms; calling...calling...calling.

"_Sophia," _

Rick stomped forward, his head was down. He didn't say a word as he pulled his gun out and pointed it at the little girl.

"Don't look," Lori said as she hit Carl's face in her breast. "Don't look."

The gun fire went off.

Sophia dropped.

* * *

><p><em>"Ya'll know what the hell's going on out there?" The gruff old man asked as he handed Carrie a bottle of water. He had graciously let them in the service office of the junkyard once he saw they weren't trying to steal anything. <em>

_"All we know is that dead people are roaming around and eating other people." Kyle shook his head. "Our friend got bit." _

_"He good?" The man asked as he tipped his head to see the bite mark. _

_"He seems fine." Sunday replied. "But we were hoping maybe you could drive us to our house. Maybe we can be safe there." _

_The old man glanced at them for a second before nodded. "Maybe in the mornin'. The streets are hella crowded now. Too many people freaking out and runnin' all over the place. Maybe by the mornin' it'll calm down." _

_Sunday hoped this was all just a bad dream. _

_"Ya'll can sleep on the couch if ya want. I'll be in the back fixin' up cars if ya need anythin'." He assured._

_Kyle nodded. "Thank you." _

_"Hey," Carrie spoke. "What's your name?" _

_"Joseph," He answered before slipping out of the room. _

_He didn't seem concerned to learn theirs. _

_The couches weren't comfortable, but compared to Jason, no one was complaining. _

_He was still gasping for air. This time, he had a hellish fever to boot. Carrie poured some of the water from her water bottle onto a rag and placed it on his forehead. _

_"The bite might be infected." Carrie muttered. _

_"It's not even a big bite." Jason shook his head. "It's not like...like I got my calf ripped off." He chuckled. _

_The sun was setting. _

_"Try to drop the fever." Kyle walked behind the service counter. _

_"What are you doing?" Sunday peered. _

_"Looking for weapons. If those things get in here, or we go out there, we need to protect ourselves. Remember the dude that jacked our car?" _

_"And killed Roy?" Carrie added. _

_"Yeah, he was shooting those things in the head and they were going down. They didn't get back up." Kyle pulled a wrench from behind the counter. "So a blow to the brain takes them out. So we take them out like that." _

_"If we get close enough." Carrie stood up. "What if they attack us by then?" _

_"What's the worse they're gonna do? Bite us?" Kyle snickered. _

_"Well, look what it's doing to Jason." Carried pointed at Jason, who's eyes were drifting open and closed. _

_"He's fine. He's just getting a little sick because we haven't treated the bite." Kyle assured. _

_"We haven't treated your wound properly either, but you're as fit as a fiddle." _

_"Don't say that again, Sunday." Kyle chuckled. _

_"Kyle, dammit. This is serious." Sunday spat. _

_"I know that, Sunday-." _

_"Guys," Carrie called, "Jason stopped breathing."_

* * *

><p>Beth pulled herself away from Jimmy and stomped towards the dead herd of Walkers. Rick attempted to grab her but she stepped from him. She dropped to the floor and tore another body away from a Walker.<p>

"_Mom_," She cried. "_Mom!"_

She turned the body over. Just as she did that, it jumped and grabbed onto her hair. She screamed but didn't move. The group jumped and tore her away just in time for Andrea to dig a scythe through it's head. Hershel held onto her tightly.

The Greene Family quickly began walking back to their home. Shane followed. Sunday growled and jogged after Shane.

"Sunday, wait." Daryl called to her.

"No," Her response was blunt and cold.

"We were out there combing these woods and she was in their the entire time!" Shane shouted.

"Leave us alone!" Maggie ordered.

Rick attempted to grab onto Shane's arms, only for Shane to yank himself away.

"I didn't know." Hershel shook his head.

"You knew and you kept it from us." Shane accused.

"For fuck's sake." Sunday cursed for the second time today as she was almost right behind Shane.

"We didn't know." Hershel's voice cracked.

"That's bullshit! Why was she there?" Shane wouldn't stop.

"Otis put those people in the barn." Hershel admitted. "Maybe he found her and put her in the barn."

"Man, what do I look like?"

"I don't care what you believe."

"Hey, lemme tell you somethin-." Shane got too close to Hershel.

Sunday grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. She then connected her fist to his jaw.

This time, he was the one to collapse.

"Whoa, whoa!" Rick placed his arm in front of her.

"Don't you, _whoa whoa _me!" She shoved Rick's arm away. "You saw what he did to me and what he did to them! He deserves far worse!"

Hershel stomped up the stairs, then turned around, "Off my land."

Shane got up and stalked towards Sunday, only for Rick to step in between. "Don't, Shane."

"I want her gone." He ordered.

"You don't get to decide that after what you did!" Sunday shouted.

"What _I _did? What I did was save your asses! He kept Walkers in the barn and _knew _Sophia was in there!" Shane barked back.

"He didn't know!" Rick defended. "He opened his home to us! He's not like that!"

"How would you know, he kept _Walkers _in the barn!" Shane repeated.

"That doesn't give you the right to just go in and kill them! They weren't hurting us!" Sunday continued. "You had no right!"

"You have no right being in the conversation now you better get-."

"She's right, Shane. She's right." Rick interrupted. "I was handling it, Brother. I was handling it!"

"Handling it? You had us looking out there for a little girl every one of us knew was _dead_!" Shane pointed out into the woods before getting in Rick's face. "That's what you did. You're just as delusional as that guy."

"And you're an asshole." Sunday concluded as Shane stalked off.

He flipped the bird to her.

* * *

><p><em>"Jason?" Kyle was by his side in seconds. "Jason, Jay? Man, come on, wake up." He shook him. <em>

_Jason's face was pale, he was cold. _

_"Give him mouth to mouth." Carrie ordered. _

_"I don't __**know **__mouth to mouth, Carrie." Jason shook his head. "I don't know...I don't know..." He was freaking out. _

_Kyle was panicking. _

_"Dios Mio, I don't know." Kyle choked. "Sunday...Sunday..." _

_Sunday shook her head. "I-I don't know, either, Kyle. I don't know." _

_Kyle nodded and looked back down at Jason. _

_"Call Joseph. Maybe he can help." Carrie suggested. _

_"No, No." Kyle shook his head. "Jason's gonna wake up. He just took a nap because he's got a fever." _

_"Kyle," Sunday shook her head. "Kyle, I don't-." _

_"Shhh, he's taking a nap." Kyle shushed. _

_Sunday stepped back until her calves were hitting the coffee table behind her. _

_She didn't say anything._

_No one did._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
